The present invention relates to a composition and method of dental treatment and more particularly to dentifrices and the preparation thereof.
Many different dentifrices for aiding the cleaning and preservation of the teeth have been marketed. These have been compounded uniformly on the theory that a clean tooth never decays. Accordingly, the only practical effect of these dentifrices for the most part has been to exercise a detergent, mildly scouring and antiseptic action on the teeth and surrounding tissues. In addition, it has been known to use in the dentifrice formulation therapeutic agents such as germicides, antibiotics, astringents or fluoride-containing compounds, typical examples of which include tyrothrycin, chlorophyllins, hexachlorophene, the sarcosides, astringent salts and water-soluble ionizable fluorine-containing compounds such as sodium fluoride, lithium fluoride, stannous fluoride, potassium fluoride, ammonium fluoride, sodium fluorostanite, stannous chlorofluoride, sodium monofluorphosphate, and the like.
It has been found that none of these prior art ingredients are effective in cleaning teeth, preventing caries and tooth diseases, and relieving some of the symptoms caused by tooth disease.